Where there is love there is life
by LokiLoptrHvedrungrStark
Summary: Une relation. La présentation aux parents. La séparation. Les retrouvailles. /FROSTIRON/
1. Chapter 1

_"**Where there is love there is life."**_

_Partie 1 : Famille._

Note de l'auteur : Coucou ! Voici un nouvel OS qui se composera de trois parties. J'espère que vous aimerez l'idée, même si ce n'est pas la plus géniale qu'on puisse avoir x) Je pouvais tout de même la mettre par écrit :)

Bisous, et bonne lecture.

_Angie. LLHS._

Résumé : Une relation. La présentation aux parents. La séparation. Les retrouvailles. /FROSTIRON/

…

« Je crois que c'est une mauvaise idée, » grommela Tony, en caressant les cheveux noirs de Loki.

Le dieu avait la tête posée sur la poitrine de son amant, les yeux fermés. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Tony- »

« Non Loki ! N'essaye pas de m'embrouiller, je- »

« Tu vas juste rencontrer ma famille, Tony. » sourit Loki, en rouvrant les yeux. La paire d'yeux verts émeraudes caressa du regard les yeux noisettes.

Tony fit la moue un moment. Oui, rencontrer la famille de Loki, certes, mais il s'agissait tout de même de dieux. Il connaissait Thor, mais Thor, lui, ignorait que Tony était la personne avec qui Loki partageait sa vie. Cela risquait d'être..._mouvementé. _Odin aussi allait sans doute avoir un peu de réticence ! Son deuxième fils qui s'éprenait d'un Midgardien...cela devenait une mode ! Ce qui dérangeait le plus Tony c'était qu'il ignorait si les Asgardiens étaient aussi ouverts que les Midgardiens sur les relations homosexuelles... Tony ne voulait pas poser cette question à Loki, parce qu'il voulait montrer à son amant qu'il avait confiance en eux, et que les ''traditions'' d'Asgard ne les bouleverseraient en rien.

« Laisse moi te changer les idées, nous avons encore un peu de temps... » susurra Loki, avant de faire glisser sa bouche entre les jambes de Tony.

…

Asgard était un endroit particulier. Tony et Loki arrivèrent au Bifrost, un garde aux yeux et à l'armure dorés les accueillis. Il leur servit un ''Bienvenue à Asgard'' avant de les regarder s'éloigner. Tony ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer le Royaume d'Asgard. Tout était doré, lumineux, luxueux et il s'en voulait presque de ne pas porter de smoking.

Loki, qui marchait à côté de lui sur la Pont Arc En Ciel, sa main dans la sienne, portait ses vêtements en cuir Asgardien. La première chose qui attirait le regard à Asgard était l'énorme Palais doré. Le Palais Royal, bien sûr.

« Père et Mère nous attendent avec Thor pour le déjeuner. Je te ferai visiter après, » déclara Loki, en voyant l'émerveillement du Midgardien.

« Je mangerais bien une pizza. » dit Tony.

Loki rigola doucement et déposa un baiser sur le front de son amant.

« Il n'y a pas de pizza au menu, Tony. »

…

Tony était en train de se demander comment Loki faisait pour ne pas se perdre dans le Palais lorsque une voix familière le tira de ses pensées.

« Mon frère ! Te voilà, et...euh- »

Thor se stoppa en voyant Tony à côté de Loki, leurs mains toujours entremêlées. Ses yeux se plissa, et, après un long silence, Tony pensait que le grand gaillard avait compris.

« Que fais-tu ici, Homme De Fer ? »

Loki leva les yeux au ciel et tira Tony par la main pour l'entraîner dans les appartements de ses parents. Thor était toujours planté derrière eux, l'incompréhension se lisant sur son visage.

Loki eut un petit ricanement et Tony se pencha pour lui chuchoter à l'oreiller.

« Pitié, dis moi qu'il le fait exprès ! »

Loki ricana à nouveau et hocha la tête négativement. Tony leva les yeux au ciel. Les deux amants franchirent une immense porter pour se retrouver dans un salon gigantesque. Au milieu de celui-ci, un vieil homme et une femme étaient assis sur un très grand fauteuil orné d'or.

La femme se leva et vint prendre Loki dans ses bras, marmonnant des choses en Asgardien qui firent ricaner Loki. Puis elle se tourna vers Tony avec un grand sourire. Le mortel ne savait pas trop quoi faire, alors Frigga l'entraîna dans une étreinte avant de les inviter à s'asseoir en face d'eux. Odin se contenta d'un simple hochement de tête, semblant d'une humeur massacrante. Thor revint après un moment et déclara,

« Mon frère, c'est donc de l'Homme De Fer que tu t'es épris ? »

Loki leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu as vite compris, Thor. »

Le blond s'installa à côté de son frère, demandant des explications mais Frigga le fit taire. Des domestiques les escortèrent jusqu'à une large table où ils prirent place. De nombreux mets étaient déjà disposés sur la table, et Tony ne semblait en connaître aucun. Enfin, c'était ce que disait son expression d'inquiétude grandissante. La viande était violette...ce n'était pas rien.

« Alors, Midgardien, le voyage dans le Bifrost a t-il été agréable ? » demanda Odin.

« Père, il s'appelle Tony. Tony Stark. » le coupa Loki.

Tony avala sa salive. _Je parle avec le Père de Loki, donc pas de faux pas. _« Oui, assez. »

Loki ricana. « Tony a failli tomber dans les pommes. »

« Vous avez déjà couché ensemble ? » questionna Thor.

Tony faillit s'étrangler avec ce qui ressemblait à une pomme de terre.

« Tu ne veux pas que je te donne la liste de nos positions préférées, tant que nous y sommes ? » déclara Loki, en mâchant sa viande.

Tony toussa violemment, et Loki lui donna une petite tape dans le dos. Il but un peu d'eau et se racla bruyamment la gorge. Frigga avait l'air heureuse de voir son fils complice avec quelqu'un. Enfin, avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Thor mangeait goulûment, se souciant peu de l'image qu'il offrait de lui. Odin semblait vraiment d'humeur massacrante, et Frigga posa LA question.

« Comment t'es-tu épris de Tony, mon petit ? »

Loki sourit et son sourire s'intensifia lorsqu'il vit Tony croiser les bras sur sa poitrine, en l'attente d'une réponse.

« Eh bien, après que Thor se soit allié aux Avengers, il me les a fait rencontrer et...Tony m'a légèrement tapé dans l'oeil à cet instant- »

« Mon Réacteur Ark, tu veux dire ? »

« Oui. Tony était le seul être que je ne pouvais posséder en un claquement de doigt...et il s'est avéré que je voulais ce cher Tony Stark pour bien plus que son cercle lumineux... Alors, après cette soirée, je suis revenu plusieurs fois à la Tour des Avengers. »

« Alors ché grâche cha moich ? » sourit Thor, la bouche pleine. Il avait de la sauce sur le visage.

Frigga gloussa doucement, et Loki hocha la tête. Tony se contenta d'avaler un bout de viande. _Pas mauvais. _

« C'est donc le Réacteur Ark qui ''t'as tapé dans l'œil'' ? » demanda Frigga, souriante. Elle regardait la lumière bleue sous la chemise de Tony. Cela était quelque chose d'intéressant, pour elle aussi, étant donné qu'elle était aussi une grande magicienne.

« En effet. » dit Loki.

« Et vous, Tony ? »

L'interpellé avala son nouveau morceau de viande. Il rougit un peu.

« Ses yeux verts... J'avais l'impression d'être envoûté »

Loki lui lança un regard pervers et avala un aliment inconnu. _L'apparence est trompeuse sur le goût. Comme Loki. Quoi que..._

« Je tiens à vous mettre en garde, Midgardien, commença Odin, en levant sa fourchette dorée vers lui, Loki est un membre précieux de notre famille mais aussi d'Asgard...Il est alors hors de question qu'il soit tout le temps fourré sur votre Royaume. »

Tony hocha la tête, ne sachant que trop répondre.

« Je n'oublie pas mes devoirs de Mages, Père. »

« Tes devoirs ? » demanda le mortel, en haussant un sourcil.

Loki lui fit un grand sourire. Thor entama son cinquième morceau de viande.

« Je suis professeur de Magie pour les jeunes Mages d'Asgard, mais j'ai également une image à conserver, celle du Prince d'Asgard. »

« De plus, ajouta Frigga, mon fils me manque. »

Tony sourit.

Finalement le repas de famille n'était pas si mal que ça. Par la suite, Tony fut questionné sur lui, sur sa vie, sur sa famille, sur Iron Man. Les parents de Loki semblaient bien l'apprécier et c'est ainsi que Loki l'emmena visiter Asgard...

…

La visite d'Asgard avait toute l'après-midi, et Tony en avait pris plein les yeux. Le soir, Loki fit visiter le reste du Palais à Tony, et il l'emmena dans sa chambre. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans cette chambre. A Asgard, tout était doré alors que dans l'immense chambre de Loki, les couleurs dominantes étaient le vert et le noir. Cela rendait l'ambiance particulière.

Loki s'allongea sur le lit et défit son haut.

« Bon...à présent, c'est l'heure de s'amuser. Alors...viens me chercher, _Tony. _»

…

_A suivre. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Partie 2 : **

_Séparation._

_Voici la suite avec du retard, je m'en excuse. Je suis très occupée._

_J'espère que vous aimerez tout de même ! _

…

Tout était silencieux. Malibu dormait, mais dans la villa de Tony Stark... rien n'allait...

…

« Ce choix est si compliqué que ça, Tony ? » s'écria Loki, ses yeux verts plus durs que d'habitude Quelques larmes perlèrent à ceux-ci.

Tony faisait les cents pas en se frottant le front. Loki et lui se trouvaient dans leur chambre, le dieu assit sur le lit, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Là n'est pas le problème...Loki, tu viens de détruire toutes mes armures, bordel ! »

« Parce que tu n'arrivais pas à choisir entre elles et moi ! » s'étrangla Loki.

Tony leva son regard noisette sur le dieu. Il semblait en colère.

« D'ailleurs, tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu, » ajouta Loki.

Tony le fusilla du regard. Très énervé, il attrapa un vase affreusement cher et luxueux, et le fracassa contre le mur en face de lui. Les morceaux se répandirent sur le sol, aux pieds de Loki.

« Je dois...je vais réparer mes armures...Ca va me calmer. » souffla Tony, en quittant la pièce sans jeter un seul regard à Loki.

Ce dernier accepta avec souffrance la réalité, voyant Tony lui glisser des mains. Son cœur eu un raté et il ferma les yeux un instant.

Tout allait pour le mieux, pourtant. Cela faisait presque un an qu'ils vivaient ensemble, et Loki n'avait jamais rien d'aussi durable, d'agréable et de passionnel. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et il se pencha pour ramasser les morceaux de vase brisé. Sans faire attention, et par le fait qu'il était tellement affaibli par ce qu'il se passait, il se coupa. Dans la salle de bain, il nettoya ses plaies en regardant le sang tâcher les compresses.

Soudain, des bras vinrent l'enlacer par derrière et il sentit la bouche de son aimé dans son cou.

« Loki... » susurra t-il.

L'interpellé se dégagea et ramassa quelques unes de ses affaires au passage. Tony le regarda faire, en alerte.

« Loki... » répéta t-il, à nouveau.

« Non Tony ! J'ai bien compris, laisse tomber... Je crois que j'ai franchement été idiot ! Jamais je n'aurais du faire confiance à un Midgardien, et lui offrir mon cœur ! Comment ai-je pu croire que le bonheur m'attendait quelque part ? Retourne à tes armures, et laisse tomber. »

Tony ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Il aurait voulu dire quelque chose pour empêcher Loki de s'en aller, et de disparaître pour toujours...mais rien ne vint. Il ne voulait pas que tout s'arrête ! Il aimait franchement Loki...mais le dieu avait touché un point sensible ! Ses armures étaient tout ! Il était devenu Iron Man et le monde lui était reconnaissant, et à ses pieds...Il ne pouvait pas tout arrêter pour se ranger aux côtés de Loki...non ? Si ? Tony ne savait plus quoi penser, son statut de playboy, milliardaire, philanthrope l'aveuglait, et il ne voyait même pas que l'amour de sa vie s'enfuyait...

« Tony...donne moi une bonne raison de rester, juste une... »

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, et Tony eut un pincement au cœur lorsque qu'il vit ceux de Loki rougit par les larmes.

Un silence gênant s'installa dans la chambre.

_Tony a fait son choix..._pensa Loki.

Tournant les talons, Loki passa les larges portes de la chambre qu'ils avaient partagé pendant presque une année. Jamais Tony n'avait autant aimé...et lorsque Loki disparut, il tomba à genoux et pleura à chaudes larmes.

Il resta ainsi un long moment...avant de se rendre compte comme un idiot qu'il venait de perdre la personne la plus importante de sa vie...

_Loki..._

Loki rentra sur Asgard sans un mot. Il alla s'enfermer dans ses appartements au Palais... Frigga et Odin ne posèrent aucune questions. Thor fut le premier à tenter de lui parler...en vain. Finalement, Loki disparut quelques jours après, et Thor le retrouva entouré de ses enfants...

…

_A suivre. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Partie 3 : **

_Retrouvailles._

_Voici la fin de ce petit OS, j'espère que vous avez tout de même apprécié :) _

_Je vais bientôt reprendre ma traduction et faire une co-écriture :) _

_Bis à toutes ! _

_..._

Thor avait annoncé la bonne nouvelle à ses amis et coéquipiers il y avait de cela une semaine à peine. Dès lors, tous les Avengers savaient qu'ils étaient congédiés sur Asgard pour se rendre au mariage du Prince Thor Odinson, et de la Midgardienne Jane Foster. Tout le monde trouvait que cela était génial...sauf Tony. Cela reviendrait à revoir Loki, et même s'il en avait très envie, il ignorait si cela était réciproque.

De plus, cela faisait maintenant presque deux mois que Tony et Loki s'étaient séparés, et ils ne s'étaient plus revus. Loki avait laissé quelque affaires à la Tour, et Tony mourrait à chaque coup d'oeil qu'il lançait à celles ci. Son coeur se serrait, et il lui fallait un effort surhumain pour s'empêcher de pleurer comme un idiot. Parce que oui, tout était bien de sa faute ! Et comme l'idiot qu'il était, il avait reconstruit ses armures et n'avait rien fait pour essayer d'arranger les choses !

C'est donc le matin de cette fameuse journée que Tony se réveilla en sursaut. Il était en sueur, et, mécaniquement, il tendit le bras pour trouver le côté de son lit vide. La place était jadis occupée par Loki, et ce vide l'accablait tellement qu'il aurait voulu mourir noyé dans son propre sang. Il s'habilla rapidement, enfilant une chemise bordeaux et un pantalon noir décontracte'. Les Avengers devaient se retrouver à Central Park afin que Heimdall puisse les ''téléporter'' jusqu'à Asgard...

Et ce fut ce qui se passa à l'endroit prévu quelques heures plus tard...

...

Tony découvrit à nouveau Asgard, repensant à la fois où Loki l'avait présenté à ses parents. Son cœur se serra et il suivit les gardes Asgardiens les escorter à travers le Palais où était organisé le mariage. Il y avait des tonnes de monde, et les Avengers se sentaient vraiment tout petit dans cette foule de géant. Natasha et Clint disparurent, main dans la main, féliciter les mariés. Bruce et Steve s'éloignèrent en discutant des ornements du Palais qui étaient tout à fait splendide, et Tony se retrouva seul. Seul. Encore. Il chercha du regard un éventuel bar afin de se saouler et d'oublier rapidement ce calvaire.

**Mais **bien entendu, il fallait bien que _ça _arrive.

« Tony ? » fit une voix que l'humain aurait reconnu parmi des milliers.

Tony se retourna, légèrement tremblant. Ses yeux rencontrèrent le regard qui l'avait fait craquer, et son cœur battait la chamade. Il aurait voulu se mettre à genoux devant lui et le supplier de lui pardonner,...mais Tony se sentait comme s'il venait de perdre sa langue...

« Tony ? Tu vas bien ? » demanda Loki, en secouant une main devant le visage de son amant.

Le Midgardien se racla bruyamment la gorge et hocha la tête silencieusement. « Oui...et toi ? »

Loki sourit légèrement au son de la voix de Tony, et hocha la tête à son tour avant de disparaître dans la foule.

Tony le suivit du regard, et lorsque Loki disparut, il fonça chercher une bouteille d'alcool fort.

…

Tony passa la journée près du bar, et, pour avouer, il ignorait quelle heure il était lorsqu'il s'écroula dans un couloir vide. Il avait une bouteille à la main, la chemise mouillée et la tête lourde. Il ne pouvait pas rester là bas... Loki était là bas et...

« Tony ? » fit à nouveau cette voix.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir une hallucination. Loki se tenait debout devant lui, impeccable dans ses vêtements Asgardiens. Qu'il était beau...

« Tu es saoul, Tony ? » demanda Loki, en s'accroupissant face à lui.

Tony fixait le visage de l'homme qu'il aimait le plus au monde, et commença un discours qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé prononcer :

« Je...Je t'aime Loki ! Je...Je me suis comporté comme un con, un idiot et...je le regrette vraiment. Je suis prêt à tout faire pour que tu reviennes et que tu m'aimes à nouveau. Je ne veux pas qu'on soit séparés, je t'aime trop pour supporter tout ça. Je...j'arrête tout. J'arrête d'être Iron Man, et je te choisis. Et j'aurais du faire ce choix deux mois plus tôt...Je...je t'aime alors s'il- »

Tony fut coupé par les lèvres de Loki. Il accepta volontiers le baiser et l'approfondit davantage. Les mains de Loki se faufilèrent sous la chemise de Tony, rendant le contact plus langoureux. Quelqu'un se racla bruyamment la gorge derrière eux, et Loki se retourna.

Il s'agissait d'une servante qui passait là par hasard. « Kriena ? » demanda Loki, en se relevant.

« Prince Loki, je voulais juste vous annoncer que votre Mère vous cherchait...mais je lui dirais que vous êtes avec le Midgardien Tony Stark. »

Tony gloussa doucement et tenta de se relever. Il finit par se retrouver à nouveau au sol, marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles.

« Ca ira Kriena, j'emmène Tony dans sa chambre et je reviens. »

…

Tony soupira lourdement lorsque son corps s'échoua sur le lit baldaquin. Loki l'avait amené dans sa chambre,...est-ce que cela voulait dire quelque chose ? Ou bien allaient-ils simplement coucher ensemble sans se revoir ?

Tony ne voulait pas que ça se passe ainsi... Mais comment pouvait-il réfléchir normalement alors que Loki se déshabillait et le chevauchait ? De plus, son cerveau baignait dans le liquide brûlant alcoolisé, et il lui fallait un effort surhumain pour ne pas bander.

« Loki... » susurra Tony, en replaçant quelques mèches de cheveux derrière ses oreilles.

Loki lui sourit et déposa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser dura un long moment, et Tony l'apprécia comme il le devait. Ils restèrent ensuite enlacés ainsi pendant un long moment, et Tony pouvait entendre les propres battements de son cœur. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire, si il avait quelque chose à faire justement...

« Tony...tu m'as tellement manqué... » chuchota Loki, sur les lèvres de son amant.

Tony captura ses lèvres pour un nouveau baiser. « Loki, ce que j'ai dit, je le ferrai. Je vais tout arrêter...On peut s'installer ensemble ici, je...ce sera toi, et personne d'autres- »

Il fut à nouveau interrompu par Loki, et, l'instant suivant, ils sombrèrent dans les délices de la chair...

…

Quelques semaines plus tard, Tony s'installa à Agard avec Loki dans une demeure qu'Odin avait aménagé spécialement pour eux. C'était une attention généreuse, venant de quelqu'un qui avait toujours l'air ennuyé.

Quelques mois plus tard, ils se marièrent, et les Avengers durent à nouveau endurer un mariage Asgardien, ce qui comprenaient des heures de traditions inutiles et ennuyeuses.

Quelques mois après leur mariage, deux jumeaux découvrirent leur parents. C'est à partir de ce moment que Loki décida de faire manger à Tony la Pomme d'immortalité. Tony et Loki resteraient ensemble pour toujours...

Tony et Loki les regardèrent grandir, main dans la main, en se disant que pour rien au monde ils ne gâcheraient cette vue...pas même pour des bouts de ferrailles.

_...because where there is love, there is life..._

_(Mahatma Gandhi)_

…

**The end.**

**LokiLoptrHvedrungrStark**


End file.
